It's the Stars that Shine for you, Sakura
by Pink X
Summary: okay, this is my very first fanfic. this is a NejiSaku fanfic, so no flaming because of the couple. rated M for later chapters. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**It's the Stars that Shine for you, Sakura.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters. Naruto and characters all belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto. If I owned Naruto, let's just say Neji would be completely OOC.**

**A/N**This is my first fanfic so please tell me how good or bad i did. And please don't flame! I know NejiSaku is a crack couple!

"talking"

'thinking'

**inner Sakura**

_concience(sp?)_

**Everyone Has a Gental Side, They Just Need a Gental Touch to Reveal it.**

He was training fiercely today.He has already used up most of his chakra. He activates his kekai genkai once more as sweat poors from his face. Then he goes back to attacking his training partner. Hyuuga Neji was persistant in becoming as strong as he could before Naruto returned to the village. Rock Lee was dogding ever hit he threw at him. "Come on, Neji-kun, I'm pretty sure that you are faster than that!" Lee shouted energeticly. Neji knew it would have been better if he didnt use up most of his chakra trying to perfect his new technique. He felt like he was about to pass out. His eyelids started to become hevy. He deactivated his Byakugan, but continued to fight. Lee threw a punch at him, but once he dogded it, Neji had colapsed on the ground. He had just passed out from exastion. Lee quickly picked him up and hopped to the hospitle.

Neji started to awaken. His eyes slowly peeled open. His vision blury at first, but then everthing became clear. All he could see was a familliar, pink haired konoichi standing above him. Her eyes shifted from his wounds to his face. Their eyes were locked for a quick secong but then she spoke. "It seems you have awoken, Neji-san." He tried to sit up, but then stopped because of a sudden pain in his chest. "It would be best to lie down." He obeyed. Sakura continued to aply medicine to Neji's wounded chest. It wasn't badly injured but he was injured non the less. There was a large slash across his chest that was surrounded by a bruise. 'Lee must have re-opened my scar when he landed that blow to my schest, but why didn't it bleed before?' thought Neji. Sakura began to speak again, "If you are curious about your wound, Lee said you started bleeding after you colapsed onto the ground from loss of chakra. You must've hit the ground pretty hard if it caused this scar to re-open." He looked up at her. "But don't worry, you'll be better in no time!" she gave him a warm smile. For Some reason, he returned it with a gental smile, it may have been small but he gave a smile non the less.

"Ok, now try to sit up." Neji looked at her. It took him a while to realize what she had just said and he obeyed her. It was painful, but he sat up anyway. "Good, now I want you to sit on that stool over there." Sakura pointed to a stool to the right. Neji struggled to get up, but he did. But once he was standing, Neji felt a but dizzy. This was most likely caused by loss of chakra and blood. He started to walk to the stool, but he ended up tripping over his own feet. Sakura quickly caught him before he hit the floor. She helped the Hyuuga stand up and walk to the stool. There was a slight blush on her cheeks ,that quickly disappeared, when she had caught him. The Hyuuga boy didn't realize it, but he had blushed aswell, but his went away quickly too. Neji then sat down on the stool. Sakura began to bandage his wound. It was dificult because he would slightly shivver when her fingers gentally touched his chest and back. When Sakura noticed this, a light blush would appear on her cheeks, but it would quickly go away.

It felt like forever, but Sakura had finally finished bandaging Neji. "You should take it easy ok. I suggest you go home and get some rest." He nodded and put his shirt back on. "Arigato, Sakura-chan." and with that, the Hyuuga left. A dark blush creeped upon he face when she heard him call her, 'chan'. She blushed evan more when realizing how gental his voice was. It wasn't harsh like it usually is. She shook the thought off for the moment and her blush went away. Then she remembered the moment her aqua green eyes were locked with his lavander ones. Sure it was a very short moment but it was a moment non the less. Her blush came back but automaticly went away when Tsunade walked in. "Sakura, you may go home now." Sakura snapped back into reality,. "H... hai, Tsunade-sama." She then left quickly. Tsunade was wondering why her student had stuttered but erased the thought from her mind.

**So what did you think? R/R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's the Stars that Shine for you, Sakura.**

**Diclaimer:Me no own Naruto. Naruto belongs to **** Masashi Kishimoto-sama. All bow down to the great Masashi Kishimoto-sama! If I owned Naruto, Kimimaro and Haku would be alive. I love those too so much! lol.**

**A/N There may be some OOC.**

"talking"

'thinking'

**inner Sakura**

_concience(sp?)_

_**both inner Sakura and Sakura's concious**_

**He Says He is Too Well Balanced to Fall In Love.**

Sakura Haruno was just walking through the village. She started remembering what happened yesterday with the Hyuuga prodigy. And what was worse, Tsunade ordered her to go check up on him, which is unlikely. Sakura knew that her master was up to something, all though she could just want to make sure Neji was ok, after all, he was _the _Hyuuga Neji.

Sakura had finally reached the Hyuuga compound. 'Wow, when Tsunade-sama mentioned that the Hyuuga estate was enormous, she wasn't kidding.' The pink haired kunoichi knock on the gigantic doors of the compound. She watched in aw as the large doors opened, but to her surprise, the one answering the door was young Hanabi. "Welcome to the Hyuuga compound!" she spoke happily. Hinata walked up behind Hanabi.

"Oi, Hanabi, have you had any sugar lately?" Hanabi shook her head at her older sister and ran to the other room. Hinata then looked to see who was at the door. "Oh hello, Sakura-chan. Are you here to check up on Neji-nii-san?" Sakura nodded. "Come with me then." The walked through the huge halls of the mansion that was the Hyuuga compound. It felt like forever. They had finally reached Neji's room.

inside Neji's room

Neji looked up at the cieling. he couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. 'Why can't I stopp thinking about her?'

_isn't it obvious?_

'Isn't what obvious?'

_You're inlove with that Haruno girl!_

'That's impossible!'

_nope, you're just oblivious of your feelings for her._

'whatever you say'

_you know I'm right!_

'I know nothing.'

_ok, then if you know nothing, why are you considered a genius?_

'I don't have time for this'

Neji just ignored the voice in his head. He then heard a knock at the door. "Neji-nii-san, are you in there, if so, may I come in?" It was Hinata.

"Yes, and you may come in, Hinata-sama." She walked in, but to his surprise, Sakura was with her. "You didn't tell me we had company?"

"Accually, Sakura-chan is here to see you, Neji-nii-san."

Neji was confused at the moment. Hinata walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. "Ok, Neji-san, sit up on the bed, i need to check your wound." The Hyuuga obeyed her comand. Sakura say at the edge of his king sized bed. She moved closer to him. "Alright, now take off your shirt so that I can take a look at your wound." He didn't know why, but Neji felt akward doing this, but he obeyed her anyway. She began unwrapping his bandages, which made him shivver at her soft touch. "Is everthing ok, Neji-kun?" 'Did she just call me _kun_?' 'Did I just call him _kun_?' They both questioned this.

Sakura had finally finnished unwrapping his bandages. For some reason, she couldn't help but stare at his chest.She stopped staring and went strait to putting the medicine on his chest. I gust of wind blew in from an opened window in his room. Neji ignored it although he noticed Sakurashivver a bit. He got up from his bed and walked over to the window and closed it. Sakura could stopp looking at him. He could feel her eyes on him, but for some odd reason, he didn't mind her staring at him. He then sat down on the bed and Sakura proceeded with placing the medicine on him. She then began to bandage his chest. "There we go, all done," she said with a smile. Sakura then stood up and headed for the door when Neji grabbed her by the wrist.

"Wait, Sakura-chan!" Sakura immediately turned around once hearing him say _chan_. **CHA! What does he want now!** "Th...thank you, Sakura-chan." With that, he smiled, not smirked! but smiled. Sakura smiled back at him. 'I love it when she smiles like that to me, wait! What am I thinking!'

_you're thinking you're inlove!_

'Imposible! I am too well balanced to fall inlove.'

_yeah, yeah, what ever you say._

"um, Neji-kun, my wrist." Neji had just noticed that he was still holding onto her wirst. He let go. "Thank you. Goodbye Neji-kun! See you tomorrow!" Sakura then walked out of his room. The truth was, she didn't have to check up on him tomorrow. 'am I accually starting to have feelings for Neji, no impossible.'

_nothing is immposible_

**CHA! you totaly love him!**

'what do you know?'

_**um.. we're you!**_

'good point.'

"I really need to stop talking to myself." After her last statement, Sakura went home to try and get Neji off of her mind, which was immpossible.

Once home, Sakura went strait to her room. She lied down on her bed and stared at the cieling.'Could I accually be falling for Hyuuga Neji, _the_ Hyuuga Neji?' While pondering this thought, she heard her phone ring. She picked it up. "Hello?" It was non other than one of her best friends, Tenten.

"Hey, Sakura-chan"

"oh hey Tenten." 'I can't tell her about Neji, because if she finds out, she'll freak and be sure to tell him.' Sakura thought to herself.


End file.
